A number of devices have been developed to address the problem of motor vehicle theft. Some of these devices are mechanical devices while others are electronic alarm systems. Mechanical anti-theft devices include steering wheel locks which prevent the steering wheel from being turned so that the car cannot be driven. Electronic alarm systems include systems having a controller mounted in the vehicle which is activated by a switch or a code. In such systems, the alarm reacts if the vehicle is entered or started without deactivating the alarm. Other electronic security systems provide a radio transmitter within the vehicle which, after the vehicle is reported stolen, is activated to provide tracking and location information of the vehicle to law enforcement authorities or the vehicle owner, for example.
One drawback with prior security devices is the potential for long delays between the time the vehicle was stolen and the time the theft is reported. Typically, with the mechanical or electrical theft deterrent systems just described, some affirmative action is required of the vehicle owner to report the vehicle theft.
In addition, vehicle theft deterrent systems of the type just described typically require affirmative action by the vehicle operator to de-activate the security system before operating the vehicle. Mechanical devices require disassembly and electronic theft deterrent systems typically require the operator to enter a security code or toggle a switch to deactivate the alarm.